Tous pour un et chacun pour soi !
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Triple Xover : GoT, Narnia et Pirates des Caraïbes. Les Narniens comme les pirates se retrouvent au coeur d'une mer inconnue. Mais bientôt ils accosteront sur une terre nouvelle qui leur réserve un accueil bien mitigé... Des énigmes à résoudre pour retrouver son monde, des liens à nouer pour rester en vie, une aventure qui se teintera d'amour et de sang sous le soleil de Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une fiction très spéciale car il s'agit d'un triple crossover : Game Of Thrones, Narnia et Pirates des Caraïbes. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Sachez que j'ai déjà écrit 8 chapitres. J'essaierai de vous en poster régulièrement, tout en continuant l'écriture. Je vais vous poster dans la foulée le chapitre 1, car le prologue est assez court...**

 **Contexte : Narnia - à la fin du Passeur d'Aurore, Lucy, Edmund et Eustache traversent la vague sur l'île et remontent à la nage dans leur chambre qui se vide. Ici, rien ne se vide et ils nagent. (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre : Jill est la meilleure amie d'Eustache, et elle sera avec lui l'héroïne de l'aventure suivante à Narnia.)**

 **Pirates des caraïbes - Jusqu'au bout du monde : l'équipage est allé chercher Jack sous le commandement de Barbossa, ils récupèrent Jack et le Pearl, puis Jack déchiffre la carte "l'envers est à l'endroit" et font basculer le bateau pour revenir dans leur monde. Ici, ils effectuent un passage, mais pas dans leur monde.**

 **Game of Thrones - saison 3 : Jamie vient de rentrer à Port-Réal, Brienne à ses côtés et une main en moins. J'ai choisi ici de mettre sur pause les intrigues maritales, du genre Joeffrey n'est plus promis à Sansa, mais pas encore à Margaery.**

 **J'espère que vous pourrez vous y retrouver ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Narnia appartient à CS Lewis, Pirates des Caraïbes à Disney, Game Of Thrones à GRR Martin, et cette histoire à moi.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ils nageaient.

La lumière resplendissait en haut.

Ils nageaient. Mais le soleil semblait inatteignable.

Ils mirent un long moment avant d'atteindre la surface : ils étaient à bout de souffle. Et rien autour d'eux ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à leur chambre londonienne. Essayant de reprendre leur souffle, les enfants regardaient autour d'eux, paniqués. Le problème est qu'il n'y avait rien autour d'eux : de l'eau, seulement de l'eau.

La mer, à perte de vue. Et une question : Que se passe-t-il ?

« Eustache ! »

La petite voix féminine avait résonné dans l'air avant d'être déchirée par le bruit assourdissant des vagues. Mais l'interpellé avait entendu l'appel désespéré et se retourna pour comprendre.

« Jill ?! »

Sa meilleure amie était – il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux – à deux mètres à côté de lui, barbotant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Les deux autres la virent aussi, et ils comprirent plus ou moins que la jeune fille avait provoqué une interférence dans la magie qui était censée les ramener chez eux.

« C'est ta faute si on est paumés en pleine mer ! » lui reprocha Eustache, sans pourtant être vraiment en colère.

Les jeunes étaient désespérés : où étaient-ils ? Comment survivre ? Car à ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient pas des heures.

« Regardez ! »

Edmund, au loin, venait d'apercevoir quelque chose : un bateau. Et sa proue était pointée vers eux.

« C'est notre seule chance ! Allons-y ! » clama Lucy.

Ni une, ni deux, ils nagèrent vers le bâtiment.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'équipage souffrait de la soif, de la faim. Mais cette fois, le désespoir se rajoutait aux fléaux à endurer. Beaucoup restèrent juste assis, abasourdis par la déclaration de Tia Dalma : elle était certaine que ce monde n'était pas le leur.

Elizabeth réagit finalement.

« Mais ce n'est pas logique ! Nous avons basculé ! Nous avons quitté le monde des morts. »

« Bien sûr que nous l'avons quitté, mais nous ne sommes pas revenus dans le nôtre. »

« Jack avait pourtant trouvé la solution... »

« Évidemment. »

Le capitaine Barbossa était penché sur la carte diabolique. Il était perplexe. Alors il se releva, regarda droit dans les yeux de Tia.

« Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, » déclara la sorcière. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous avons bel et bien quitté l'Antre de Davy Jones pour un monde fini. »

« Fini ? C'est bon ou... mauvais signe ? » demanda le borgne, Ragetti.

Tia fixa un instant ses yeux dans celui, unique, du jeune pirate. Son regard était sombre, bas. Puis elle sourit et répondit. Tout le monde fut soudain attentif, même Elizabeth qui regardait l'horizon.

« C'est bon signe. »

« Cela veut dire que nous pourrons trouver une côte, de la vie. » compléta Barbossa.

« Et du rhum ! » rajouta Jack, tout sourire.

« S'il y a des hommes dans ce monde. » objecta Will, légèrement contrarié.

L'autre en perdit son sourire avant de se tourner vers la sorcière.

« C'est possible que... y ait pas de... de rhum ? »

Mais la sorcière ne put répondre que par un sourire avant que la voix d'Elizabeth ne s'élève :

« Des hommes à la mer ! Vite ! Jetons-leur des cordes ! »

Ainsi l'équipage tout nouveau du Black Pearl fit monter à bord Edmund, Lucy, Eustache, les trois enfants de Narnia, et Jill, enfant perdue et élément déclencheur de cette distorsion des espaces et des temps.

* * *

Il se posa doucement dans l'eau. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Il soupira d'aise de se défaire de tant de crasse accumulée après des mois de vagabondages. Elle regarda son ancien captif redevenir homme au fil des minutes.

* * *

Cersei attendait avec impatience que son frère sorte de la salle d'eau. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de le revoir sain et sauf ? Il avait une main coupée, certes, mais il était en vie. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il pourrait bien la détester de tout son être, elle s'en fichait : il était en vie, seul cela importait.

* * *

Penchée contre la rembarre de sa terrasse, elle observait la mer. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. En cet instant de quiétude, la jeune Tyrell réfléchissait à un nombre incalculable de choses. Mariages, alliances, argent, famille, intérêts, plaisirs, amitiés, jeux... Et soudain, sur la ligne dorée de la mer, elle aperçut un navire. Alors le temps sembla se stopper devant elle et elle se sentit basculer un instant. Mais elle se reprit vite.

* * *

Dans tout Port-Réal on cria bientôt l'arrivée d'un bateau étranger, venu des Mers du Nord, de l'Au-delà du monde connu.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a donné envie de connaître la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Le Black Pearl à Westeros**

Les deux capitaines s'étaient réunis dans la cabine aux tentures rouges. Will et Tia s'étaient joints à eux. Et, contrairement à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, les deux capitaines ne se criaient pas dessus.

« Bon, on les garde alors. »

« Les deux petits ont l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur tous les... trucs... magiques... » dit Jack en agitant ses mains vers Tia.

« Mais nous n'avons déjà plus de provisions pour nous, » se permit d'objecter Will.

« Justement, on aura pas peur qu'ils nous volent les nôtres ! » ironisa Jack.

Barbossa roula des yeux avant de se lever de sa chaise.

« De toute façon, il nous faut trouver une terre au plus vite. S'ils peuvent nous y aider, ça n'en sera que mieux. »

« Je doute qu'ils en sachent plus que nous sur ce _nouveau monde_ , ils ont l'air tout aussi perdus que nous. »

« Alors rejetons-les à la mer, est-ce cela que vous proposez Monsieur Turner ? »

« Je dis juste qu'il faut se méfier, » siffla Will avant de sortir de la cabine.

Barbossa soupira fortement.

« T'inquiète Hector, il est assez sympa là ! » rajouta Jack.

L'autre lui envoya un regard fatigué. De l'autre côté de la petite salle, Tia se tenait face aux vitres claires. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle écoutait. Puis elle sourit.

« Terre ! »

* * *

Barbossa arriva sur le pont. Alors que le bateau accostait, il voulu s'avancer pour paraître le premier devant la grande garde dorée qui les attendait. Mais Jack le devança, et le pirate l'avait rarement vu si sérieux. Il haussa un sourcil.

« On est pas en état de se battre, il nous faut du rhum. Donc il faut faire bonne impression. Et, le prends pas mal Hector, mais... » Alors il fit une grimace pour désigner son visage. « Vaut mieux que j'y aille. »

Barbossa roula des yeux en soupirant. Puis il laissa faire l'autre capitaine, trop fatigué pour lutter. En revanche, Will se méfia, ainsi qu'Elizabeth.

* * *

Depuis le port, le nain regarda l'étrange bateau arriver. Il observa d'abord le drapeau blanc qu'un homme, à la barbe, blanche aussi, agitait depuis le pont. Puis il regarda les marins à mesure qu'il pouvait les distinguer. La plupart étaient des hommes. Certains étaient vêtus de cuir noir et avaient la peau tannée et les mêmes yeux étirés que les gens du Sud d'Essos. Les autres avaient des chemises blanches assez amples, des pantalons noirs ou marrons enserrant leurs jambes et certains portaient des chapeaux aux bouts triangulaires, assez ahurissants dans leur genre.

Il dénombra tout de même deux filles dans cet équipage qui portaient la même tenue, même si la plus vieille des deux cachait clairement ses cheveux longs. Il y avait une autre femme, une sorcière, avait-elle l'air. Et il lui trouva quelque chose de charmant. Et puis, dans le fond, une petite fille. Bien étrange celle-ci, portant une robe jaune bien mal coupée, aux motifs immondes, d'un tissu peu soyeux et sans aucune pierreries. Elle, elle avait l'air effrayée, perdue. Elle se cachait – en vain – derrière le groupe composé de l'autre fille habillée en garçon, celle qui ne cachait pas ses cheveux, et de deux autres garçons, jeunes tous trois. Mais il ne put que remarquer l'aura royale se dégageant des deux plus grands d'une part, mais leur regard appuyé sur lui d'autre part.

Et finalement, le bateau arriva. Le nain fit signe à la garde de ne pas bouger, mais de rester vigilant.

Un homme au sourire écaillé et à la coiffure extravagante s'avança pour lui parler.

« Oyé, petit homme ! »

Tyrion haussa un sourcil.

« Ça commence mal... »

« Chut ! »

« Nous venons en paix ! » cria Jack. Mais comme il vit que le nain le jugeait seulement des yeux, il commença a mimer ses paroles. « Nous ! … nous, là, tous... Nous venons... en paiiiix ! … Nous pas vouloir tuer v... »

« Il n'y a rien pour vous ici, étrangers. »

« Ah, il comprend notre langue ! » sourit Jack.

« Repartez d'où vous venez. »

La phrase fit un choc à l'équipage. Will voulu protester, mais Barbossa l'en empêcha et intervint lui-même.

« Nous venons en mission pacifique pour notre souverain, le bon roi George de l'Empire britannique. »

« Où est-ce ? » demanda Tyrion, intéressé.

« Au-delà de cette mer, vers l'Ouest. »

Et le nain sentit une grande histoire derrière ce mensonge évident. Alors il sourit.

« Bienvenue à Port-Réal, messieurs les ambassadeurs. »

Tandis que l'équipage s'occupa d'amarrer le bateau pour descendre, Barbossa se retourna vers Jack avec un sourire triomphant.

« Hector... t'as pas demandé s'ils avaient du rhum !... »

* * *

Tyrion Lannister mena l'équipage du Black Pearl jusqu'au palais. Il se présenta à eux, et leur expliqua où ils avaient débarqué : Barbossa avait beau prétendre être en mission diplomatique, Tyrion voyait bien qu'ils étaient là juste par hasard et sans aucune idée du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais le Lannister les aimait bien, allez savoir pourquoi. Et il avait décidé en lui-même de les aider – peut-être serait-il le seul à Port-Réal.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du palais. Tyrion, avant d'entrer, se tourna vers eux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas tous entrer. Il faut que vous choisissiez trois personnes pour y aller. »

« J'y vais ! » annonça Barbossa. « Je suis le capitaine. »

« J'y vais aussi. » s'imposa Elizabeth.

« Il y a comme un air de déjà-vu... » commenta Gibbs.

« Exact, et ça n'avait pas très bien marché si je me souviens. » rajouta Will.

« Parce que tu t'étais fait capturer, monsieur Turner. »

Et alors que les répliques volaient et s'entre-choquaient, Jack se déplaça subtilement aux côtés de Tyrion. Doucement il lui glissa :

« Je prends avec moi Gibbs et le gamin là-bas. »

Tyrion ne put retenir un sourire : il commençait à aimer cet homme. Il fit signe aux deux désignés de venir avec lui et dit aux autres de suivre les gardes vers une salle adjacente.

« Jack ! »

* * *

Edmund avançait aux côtés de Jack. Il regardait tout autour de lui. Les peintures, les sculptures, les colonnes, les gardes – leurs armures étaient si étincelantes dans cette pénombre royale. Puis le trône. Construit de milliers d'épées. Imposant, sublime à lui seul dans une splendeur meurtrière. Le petit blond qui y siégeait faisait un bien joli contraste par son air d'enfant colérique, c'en était grotesque.

Il avait l'air arrogant, sûr de lui, cruel, et si petit. Edmund avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années auparavant. Ou plutôt, de se voir tel qu'il aurait été maintenant s'il n'avait pas connu Narnia. Le Juste avait connu le mal, le vrai, et il avait connu la faiblesse. L'impuissance, la bassesse. Et c'est ce qui avait fait de lui un homme meilleur, un homme de devoir, humble.

Mais cet enfant, en face de lui, lui avait-on jamais refusé quelque chose ?

« Qui êtes-vous, étrangers ? »

Jack sourit. Les négociations commençaient.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera un peu plus long ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'oubliez pas qu'un auteur vit de ses reviews !**

 **Des bises !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **La Reine et la Sorcière**

Lucy était inquiète de savoir son frère tout seul avec deux étrangers. Néanmoins, elle connaissait ses talents d'orateur. Mais elle aurait préféré être avec lui.

Soudain, son vœux fut exaucé : après deux heures enfermés dans cette salle, les portes s'ouvraient enfin. Sur son frère, sur les deux pirates, et sur des gardes armés. Lucy n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de la garde royale. Et à en juger par l'expression sur leurs visages, ils n'étaient pas là pour les escorter gentiment.

« Tout le monde debout et en rang ! » beugla un des hommes en armure dorée.

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » s'insurgea Will alors qu'un soldat essayait de lui prendre le bras.

« Votre capitaine n'est pas un fin stratège, » répondit Edmund, les yeux noirs, retournant auprès de sa famille pour les rassurer et prendre Lucy dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas notre capitaine, » pestèrent Will et Barbossa, se laissant entraîner à contre cœur.

Mais les gardes emportaient déjà les étrangers dans le couloir avec plus ou moins de brutalité. Lucy remarqua que Tia et Elizabeth s'étaient défendues contre tout contact et marchaient dignement. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les pirates et les narniens étaient enfermés dans les cachots du palais royal.

Serrures bouclées, gardes postés : les nouveaux arrivants étaient prisonniers. Et bientôt, tous tournèrent leur regard noir vers Sparrow. Mais ce dernier, loin de tout cela, sortait déjà sa gourde de rhum. Était-il à ce point inconscient ? Ou avait-il un plan ? Cela, nul ne pouvait le dire. Toujours est-il que personne ne gaspilla d'énergie à lui crier dessus, ni même à parler, tous préférant s'économiser en vue d'une évasion déjà fantasmée. Seul Eustache parlait doucement à sa meilleure amie pour la rassurer : Jill était en pleurs. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie de Londres, tout cela lui était inconnu et effrayant.

Ils restèrent une journée entière dans les cachots, à réfléchir sur une possible évasion – tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur Will, en vérité. Mais le deuxième jour fut bien différent : énervés et affamés, une dispute éclata. Ils étaient faibles, mais pas assez pour s'épargner. Et à la fin de la journée, tous gisaient dans un bain de sang. Seule était restée, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans une flaque pourpre, Jill, les yeux écarquillés.

Non, je rigole.

Vraiment, arrêtez de paniquer : je rigole. J'ai encore besoin de mes héros.

Bref ! En vérité, ils n'eurent à attendre que jusqu'au soir avant de recevoir une première visite.

Blonde dans une robe bordeaux, elle se présenta comme étant la reine mère.

« J'ai ouïe dire qu'il y avait une sorcière parmi vous, » dit alors la blonde en s'approchant, les scrutant un par un.

Alors Tia se leva et vint contre la grille, juste en face de la reine. Elle passa ses doigts bruns sur le fer d'une façon hypnotique.

« Quel est ton nom, ma jolie ? »

« Est-ce vous, la sorcière ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnamment douce.

« Dis-moi ton nom. »

La voix s'était faite sensuelle et ferme.

« Cersei Lannister. »

« Enchantée Cersei. Je suis Tia – la sorcière. »

Cersei s'autorisa alors un sourire : elle ne doutait pas que cette femme lui dise la vérité. Alors, dans un ordre claquant et ferme, elle les fit délivrer.

« Veuillez excuser le comportement et la décision un peu hâtive de mon fils : il n'aime pas tellement tout ce qui est... _magique_. »

Puis tout furent conduits dans des chambres : ils étaient désormais les invités de la reine. Mais tout ça, à la seule condition que la sorcière la suive : Cersei avait de grands projets concernant la magie. Elle était curieuse, et fourbe.

* * *

Après avoir fait installer tout l'équipage dans des chambres (seuls les chinois avaient préféré retourner à bord), Cersei mena Tia à sa chambre. Cette dernière restait souriante et malicieuse, mais ceux qui la connaissaient bien pourrait voir la pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Heureusement, personne ici ne la connaissait bien.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles furent toutes deux surprises d'y voir un grand homme, blond comme les blés, le regard rempli de colère.

« Les rumeurs sont vraies : tu les as finalement libérés. »

« Parce que tu étais contre, Jaime ? »

Tia s'installa dans un coin, préférant observer pour l'instant et recueillir des informations : la dispute s'annonçait enrichissante. Par ailleurs, elle ne put que remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux êtres, tout autant que l'alchimie électrisant la distance entre eux.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais pas de cette manière. Tu aurais dû en parler à Joffrey. »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant : je le convaincrai que c'était là la meilleure solution. »

« L'était-ce vraiment ? »

« Tu te méfies d'eux ? »

« Je me méfie d'elle en particulier, » répondit Jaime en désignant la sorcière de sa main de fer.

Cersei lança un regard entendu à son frère, et celui-ci n'ajouta rien. Il soupira, puis partit vers la sortie.

« Fais gaffe avec quoi tu joues. »

Et il s'en alla.

La reine sourit, comme si aucune menace ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Et enfin, elle se retourna vers son invitée.

« Jaime Lannister, mon frère jumeau et membre... ex-membre de la garde royale. »

Tia n'eut aucun mal à deviner la cause du statut d' « ancien ».

« La main ? »

« Oui. »

« Au combat ? »

« Non. Par vengeance. Mais un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes. »

La noire sourit : cette femme commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Elle avait hâte de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

 **Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : La jeune fille**

 **dans sa robe fleurie**

Tout l'équipage fut réparti dans différentes chambres. Les pirates ne rechignèrent pas à laisser ensemble les enfants naufragés dans une même chambre – la plus grande, à vrai dire. Et une fois qu'Edmund eût fermé la porte de bois, Jill fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Eustache.

Non pas que la jeune fille soit une petite geignarde pleurnicheuse, loin de là. Mais en l'espace d'une journée, elle avait failli se noyer, avait été récupérée par des pirates crasseux, s'était vue enfermée dans un cachot froid et terrifiant : pour elle qui n'était jamais sortie des rues de Londres, cela faisait beaucoup. Et ce qui ne l'aidait pas était le fait que son meilleur ami lui-même et ses cousins n'aient pas l'air plus rassurés qu'elle.

Alors elle pleurait. Elle pleurait à la place d'Eustache, elle pleurait à la place de Lucy, elle pleurait à la place d'Edmund. Elle versait les larmes que ces cœurs vaillants se refusaient à laisser couler...

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se calmer et, sur le grand lit, elle s'endormit sur les genoux d'Eustache, Lucy lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Edmund, qui jusque là était resté près de la fenêtre, s'approcha du lit.

« Elle est courageuse. »

Sa sœur et son cousin le regardèrent, puis Eustache baissa les yeux sur Jill.

« C'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien ! »

« Il en fallait au moins un dans le tandem pour affronter les dangers, » taquina Lucy.

Son cousin lui lança un regard noir, bien qu'un sourire étirât ses lèvres.

« Tu penses qu'elle va tenir le coup ? » demanda Edmund.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« On va devoir rester ici un moment, à mon avis. Il y a eu des interférences dans la magie, et une puissante. Narnia n'est qu'un monde parmi tant d'autres, nous le savions déjà grâce au professeur Diggory, mais je ne pensais pas en découvrir d'autres de mon vivant. D'après ce que j'ai compris du récit du professeur, il faut un réceptacle magique très puissant pour basculer dans un autre monde. Lui avait utilisé les bagues de son oncle. »

« Pour nous, n'est-ce pas le tableau de notre chambre ? » tenta Lucy.

« Il nous a conduit à Narnia, certes. Mais je doute qu'il soit à l'origine de notre déroute ici. »

« Et... Aslan ? Il aurait pu nous envoyer ici, pour une raison ou une autre. »

« J'en doute, Eustache. Il nous en aurait avertis... Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Si tel est le cas, cela veut dire que nous pourrons le retrouver ici, sous une autre forme. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il va nous falloir rester ici un bon moment, je le crains. On va devoir non seulement survivre, mais aussi trouver des pistes pour rentrer chez nous. Je resterai pas ici toute ma vie comme à Narnia ! »

« Pour ça, je pense que les pirates peuvent nous aider... Ils n'ont pas l'air non plus ravis d'être ici. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison ma chère sœur. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas... »

« Non, » coupa Lucy. « J'ai une jeune fille perdue à rassurer. Vas-y plutôt toi, ça te changera les idées ! »

Edmund sourit devant le regard insistant de sa sœur. Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller voir du monde.

Mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la sortie, on toqua à leur porte. Ils se regardèrent alors, inquiets.

« Vous n'ouvrez pas ? »

Pris comme ils étaient tous les trois dans leur contemplation inutile de la porte, ils n'avaient pas vu que Jill s'était réveillée. Et celle-ci, échappant à toute tension, se leva et alla elle-même ouvrir la porte, avant même que les autres n'aient le temps de réagir.

« Salut. Tu es le capitaine, c'est ça ? »

« En personne ! » s'exclama le dit capitaine. « Je t'aime déjà petite ! »

Et les Pevensie et le Scrubb purent voir entrer Jack Sparrow dans leur chambre.

« Hé ! Je m'appelle Jill, et je suis pas petite ! »

Jack se retourna, la scruta une seconde

« J'adore ta robe... Jill ! »

Et il vint s'asseoir à la table de la chambre, se servant déjà un verre de vin. Les trois cousins réalisèrent alors une chose : si eux avaient des habits passant à peu près inaperçus dans le décor, Jill en revanche ne venait pas de Narnia comme eux, mais directement de Londres, et elle portait une jolie robe jaune à motifs fleuris rouges. Pas vraiment discret, en somme.

« Il y a des habits dans les armoires, » informa alors le pirate, voyant le malaise. « Vous pourrez sûrement lui trouver quelque chose de plus... typique. Mais quand je serai parti, s'il-vous-plaît, je ne les prends pas si jeunes, » conclut-il avec un sourire féroce.

« Il m'dégoûte, » dit Edmund.

Lucy soupira, puis changea de sujet.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je viens me renseigner, parbleu ! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, et vous m'intriguez. »

Sur le dernier mot, il lança un clin d'œil à Lucy. Celle-ci, loin de s'en offenser, lui sourit en retour (entre nous, elle le trouvait très bel homme). Edmund en revanche, très protecteur, n'apprécia pas autant et se leva furieux.

« Si vous osez approcher ma s... »

Mais il ne put terminer sa menace que la pointe d'une lame se planta dans son cou. Pas profondément, non, Jack s'en serait voulu de tuer un jeune homme. Le fer ne rentra même pas dans la peau...

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

… ou juste assez pour faire perler une seule goutte de sang.

« Jack Sparrow, n'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ? » attaqua Lucy, qui n'avait pour arme que son intelligence.

« Aucun, poupée. » Pourtant, Jack échangea un regard avec le frère et la sœur, et baissa son épée. « Mais j'ai encore une âme, que Calypso soit bénie ! »

Quelques verres de vin plus tard, la tension redescendit, et les langues se délièrent. Les Narniens racontèrent leur double nationalité, leurs aventures à Narnia, leurs déboires en Angleterre. Alors Jack leur raconta son Angleterre à lui, celle du XVIIème siècle et des colonies, son histoire avec ses compagnons, et sa toute récente aventure dans l'antre de Davy Jones, sans toutefois préciser que celle l'ayant condamné était elle-même venue le chercher.

Quand Jack rentra dans sa chambre, il ne marchait plus droit et reprenait ses mimiques habituelles de soûl. Gibbs le mena jusqu'à son lit (pour éviter qu'il aille dans celui de Barbossa), et ce dernier l'interpella.

« Jack, on t'avait envoyé pour t'excuser d'avoir tous failli nous faire tuer, par pour boire ! »

« Je suis tout pardonné ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jill fut la première de sa chambre à se réveiller : ses amis avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à boire et brailler, essayant vainement de parler stratégie. Ainsi elle sortit sans bruit de la pièce, ne pensant même pas à se changer, voulant examiner les lieux où elle risquait de passer un bon bout de temps.

Au fil des couloirs, elle ne rencontra que quelques gardes et trois nobles, qui tous la regardèrent de biais, ce qui lui rappela son accoutrement de londonienne. Puis, vers la cour intérieure, elle tomba sur le nain qui, la veille, les avait accueillis au port. Elle lui sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver sympathique malgré son air austère. Et contre toute attente, elle eut le plaisir de le voir sourire en retour.

« Milady, vous êtes matinale. » Malgré elle, Jill pouffa à l'appellation. « Est-ce moi qui vous fait tant rire ? »

« Oh non, c'est votre 'milady' ! » répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

« N'appelle-t-on pas ainsi les demoiselles dans votre pays ? »

« Non, » soupira-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, on ne s'adresse même pas à nous, » dit tristement Jill.

Alors Tyrion sourit, compatissant.

« Comment voudriez-vous que je vous appelle dans ce cas ? »

« Jill, ça serait parfait ! »

« Allons pour Jill ! Appelez-moi donc Tyrion. Et donc, Jill, accepteriez-vous une petite balade dans les jardins ? Vous me parleriez de votre monde. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Ainsi les deux nouveaux amis se mirent à déambuler agréablement dans les allées fleuries, Jill exposant son monde à l'esprit ouvert du Lannister. Pas une seconde elle ne pensa à cacher la moindre information, ne se méfiant pas de son nouvel ami. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur le plus sûr confident de Port-Réal. Et celui-ci ne se lassa pas d'en apprendre tant et plus sur ce nouveau monde aux allures de futur dont la robe fleurie de Jill lui donnait un petit aperçu.

Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course dans le ciel bleu de Port-Réal lorsque les narniens se réveillèrent enfin. Ce fut d'abord Edmund qui ouvrit les yeux, puis Lucy quelques minutes après. Eustache mit un peu plus de temps. Le frère et la sœur se levèrent difficilement chacun à leur tour et furent heureux de trouver de l'eau fraîche sur leur table. D'un regard entendu, ils se promirent de ne plus boire de vin, surtout ici. Promesse que l'un d'eux briserait le soir-même.

Puis, lorsque Eustache reprit conscience à son tour, il se redressa comme un automate, un seul mot passant ses lèvres.

« Jill. »

Était-elle ici ? Où était-elle ? Était-elle en sûreté ? Saine ? Ou morte déjà ?

Eustache sortit du lit et, titubant lamentablement, fouilla toute la pièce. Il en conclut rapidement qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Le jeune blond commença alors à paniquer sous les regards inquiets de ses cousins. Puis on toqua à la porte.

« Jill ?! » cria presque Eustache en ouvrant.

Mais ce n'était qu'une servante qui venait leur porter des informations. Le narnien lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu une jeune fille accoutrée bizarrement, brune... il la pressa d'informations sur sa meilleure amie, la stressant au point qu'elle faillit perdre patience, lorsqu'une voix le stoppa.

« Laissez ma jolie, je m'occupe de nos invités. »

Sans un mot et plus que soulagée, la servante quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide. Alors les trois narniens virent débarquer dans leur chambre Tyrion Lannister, suivi d'une belle jeune fille aux allures de princesse. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait de Jill. Mais pas la même que nous avons quittée dans les jardins : Jill était maintenant vêtue d'une robe verte splendide aux broderies d'argent, coiffée avec des petites fleurs assorties à la manière des dames d'ici. En trois mots :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Ce n'était évidemment pas Eustache qui avait dit cela – il était bien trop timide pour l'avouer – mais Lucy, ébahie. Alors Jill rougit et lança un regard à Eustache : elle lui demandait son avis. Alors il lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux, virant au rouge.

« Ces habits sont resplendissants, » commenta Edmund en s'approchant.

« N'est-ce pas ? » sourit Tyrion. « Il faut dire que votre amie les porte à ravir ! »

« Je suis jalouse, » rit Lucy.

« Ne le soyez pas milady, on va s'occuper de vous également. »

Jill tiqua au fait que Lucy n'ait même pas réagi à l'appellation, prouvant ainsi son ancien statut de reine.

« Jeunes messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, suivez-moi : on va vous donner des habits plus confortables. Et propres. »

Tyrion leur lança un regard mi-complice mi-moqueur auquel Edmund répondit avec malice. Et alors que les deux narniens sortaient dans le couloir, Tyrion dit à Lucy :

« Une de mes amies et sa domestique vont venir s'occuper de vous, milady. Ensuite, quand vous serez prête, nous irons au banquet où nous pourrons tous faire plus ample connaissance ! »

Lucy acquiesça et le nain, non sans un petit signe de tête vers Jill, disparut avec les jeunes hommes.

Jill n'eut le temps que de dire qu'elle adorait cette robe, bien qu'elle préférât sa salopette et ses sandales, qu'une jeune rousse accompagnée d'une charmante et sulfureuse domestique entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, je suis Sansa Stark. Et voici Shae. »

* * *

 **Et au prochain chapitre... le banquet ! Où la boisson va couler à flot, les langues vont se délier et les moeurs être oubliés... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Le pirate se met** **en chasse**

Un grand banquet avait été organisé le soir-même, et il fut décidé qu'on y présenterait officiellement les nouveaux arrivants. Jack, Will, Lucy, Jill... Tous passèrent alors devant la cour. Tyrion et Cersei s'arrangèrent pour les faire passer pour des ambassadeurs venus d'un autre continent.

Puis la soirée commença : les plats fumaient, le vin coulait. Et un certain capitaine fut heureux de retrouver les plaisirs simples de la bonne chère, même si, à son goût, tout cela manquait cruellement de rhum.

Il ne se lassa de goûter aucun des plats et, au hasard de ses préférences, il se retrouva en face d'une jeune brune aux yeux pétillants. Celle-ci lui fit alors un sourire digne d'une reine.

« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre nom, ma jolie. »

« Margaery Tyrell, princesse de Haut Jardin. »

Jack lui prit alors la main pour y déposer un chaste baiser : l'essentiel de sa caresse se fit avec l'appui de ses la jeune femme n'y fut pas insensible.

« Je trouvais cet endroit charmant, mais il est illuminé depuis que je vous y ai vue, » lui susurra Jack.

Il fit attention à ne pas lâcher les yeux bleus et fut surpris de les voir si fermes, si droits.

« Vous êtes charmant, mon seigneur. »

« Je ne suis pas un seigneur, milady. Appelez-moi Jack, je vous en prie. »

« Vous devriez vous méfier princesse, cet homme est dangereux : il pourrait séduire un chien ! »

Jack sourit à Elizabeth qui arrivait entre eux, un verre à la main et les yeux pétillants. Margaery la regarda également et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la fois de la remarque et devant sa personne.

« Chère Lizzi, je croyais que tu avais appris à me connaître depuis le temps ! »

« Et c'est bien pour ça que je la mets en garde Jack ! Je vous connais ! »

Et les deux femmes partirent d'un rire cristallin. Jack, loin de s'en offenser, sourit.

« Je sens une certaine alchimie entre vous, mesdemoiselles. Je vous laisse l'approfondir... »

« Jack ! » s'offusqua Elizabeth, en vain : le pirate partait déjà.

* * *

Will se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé les fêtes. À Tortuga, encore, cela passait : tout le monde était bien trop ivre pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Mais ici... il avait la désagréable impression que tout le monde le jugeait.

Adossé contre un pilier de marbre, il porta le verre de vin à sa bouche : peut-être l'alcool l'aiderait à supporter cet interminable banquet. Le pire, c'est quand il réalisait que cette réception aurait pu être magnifique s'il avait pu se trouver au bras de sa bien-aimée. Mais ils étaient en froid, et Elizabeth sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, tout comme elle lui avait caché le meurtre de Jack (si tant est que c'en soit un). Et cela lui pesait.

« Vous semblez ne pas apprécier ce banquet préparé en _votre_ honneur. »

Will tourna les yeux et vit à ses côtés un homme grand, blond et qui semblait être un fort soldat.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici, vous le savez, » répliqua Will, amer.

L'autre allait sûrement répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à repartir, mais rien ne vint : il semblait plus digne que ça.

« Essayez d'apprécier la fête : ici, c'est fréquent. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Aucun sourire ne fut échangé, ni aucun insulte. Puis le blond tourna les talons.

* * *

« Alors les enfants, la fête vous plaît-elle ? »

Les quatre 'enfants' restèrent muets face au visage difforme du capitaine pirate.

« Assez banale, je dois dire, » finit par répondre Edmund.

Barbossa parut surpris une seconde avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Banale dis-tu... Je pense que vous avez beaucoup plus de choses à raconter que vous n'y paraissez au premier abord... »

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mystérieuse. Ainsi elle n'émit aucune objection lorsque Barbossa leur demanda de lui raconter leur histoire.

« Je peux te laisser t'en occuper Lu' ? » lui demanda Edmund. « J'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais m'allonger. »

« Oui, va te reposer. »

Edmund déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa sœur, lui murmurant qu'il faisait confiance au pirate mais de ne tout de même pas révéler que Jill venait à peine d'arriver. Lucy lui fit un sourire confiant et son frère partit.

Ce que Edmund n'avait pas dit cependant, c'est le pourquoi de son malaise : il avait déjà descendu plus de cinq verres de vin, ne faisant pas attention, trop habitué à l'air pur de Narnia qui lui donnait de la force. Or, ici, il était à Westeros, et il tenait beaucoup moins bien l'alcool. Ce monde dégageait une magie différente qui ne lui correspondait pas encore.

Aussi, prenant un autre verre d'alcool, il se dirigea dans un couloir adjacent, réalisant que très vaguement ce qui se passait autour de lui.

* * *

Will avait essayé de s'intégrer : il avait abordé un jeune chevalier blond qui lui avait un peu expliqué les traditions de la Cour, lui-même étant prince dans une province de l'est, et une certaine Sansa était venue s'enquérir de sa situation. Bref, que de gens sympathiques ! Will avait fait un effort, maintenant il n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité.

Il regarda autour de lui et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Elizabeth discutait avec une brune à la robe bleue et aux aires de princesse. Il soupira, puis détourna le regard. Il vit Gibbs manger joyeusement avec une vieille dame, Barbossa discuter avec trois des jeunes naufragés, il repéra même son compagnon de chambre en compagnie de Tia et de la reine. Mais il ne vit pas Jack.

Il choisit alors de se donner pour excuse sa recherche afin de partir de la salle trop pleine. Ainsi il tourna dans un couloir à la recherche de pièces plus tranquilles où un saoul pourrait aller.

* * *

Edmund ne vit pas l'ombre rentrer après lui dans le cabinet. Mais il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses hanches découvertes (depuis quand sa chemise était-elle ouverte?), puis des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Il se sentit à peine avancer pour obtenir un vrai baiser. Mais le fait était que, quelques minutes plus tard, Edmund était en sueur avec une main étrangère sur son torse, dans son pantalon... Il gémissait comme il n'avait pas gémi depuis...

On lui vola encore un baiser sensuel et profond qu'il ne rechigna pas à recevoir. Il respirait de plus en plus fortement, sentant soudain la langue brûlante descendre dans son cou et lécher la légère plaie. Mais à mesure que le désir montait en lui, l'alcool se dissipait. Et bientôt, il réalisa la situation, sans pouvoir y mettre fin. C'était aussi bon que désagréable...

Alors une porte claqua.

« Jack ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **Le forgeron se brise**

Edmund était allongé sur le lit, dans sa chambre. Sa tête lui tournait moins, il voyait presque normalement. Ses jambes en revanche étaient faites de coton. Et ses mains le brûlaient.

Il resta un moment les yeux dirigés inlassablement vers les tentures au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il finit par tourner les yeux. Il ressentit un léger soulagement mêlé à de la honte.

« Merci, Will... » murmura la narnien.

Will lui sourit heureux de le voir reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son front. « Tu es toujours brûlant... »

Edmund détourna les yeux et, murmurant que ça allait, Will put voir ses joues s'empourprer. Il sourit de nouveau devant le spectacle. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à veiller le jeune homme, être arrivé plus tôt... mais c'était fait, et la situation n'avait pas tourné au drame – c'était le plus important.

Les yeux du plus jeune, après avoir fui, revinrent timidement vers son sauveur. Le calme qu'il découvrit en lui fit l'effet d'un calmant à son cerveau embrumé. Il sentit doucement le sommeil l'envahir tandis que la main du forgeron glissait sur son front.

Will se demanda s'il ne devait pas enlever au jeune homme ses habits de fête pour lui faire enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Puis il réfléchit au fait qu'il devrait alors le déshabiller, toucher ce corps pâle et trop frêle pour ses mains puissantes... Il y renonça rapidement et décida de seulement lui enlever ses chaussures.

Edmund sentit un poids lui être retiré des pieds grâce à son nouvel ami. Il ferma les yeux, un bien-être nouveau l'envahissant. Puis il accueillit la douce chaleur sur tout son corps : Will venait d'étaler sur lui une couverture. Il le borda, et Edmund le regarda faire. La fatigue était là, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la tendresse du forgeron.

Will le regardait aussi. Droit dans les yeux, mais sans laisser percer son inquiétude.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? »

Edmund réfléchit à la question, mais rien ne lui venait. Il se décida finalement à répondre un simple 'non' lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il tourna les yeux et fut heureux de voir sa sœur, sublime dans sa robe rouge sang, venir vers lui.

« Ed... Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle venant s'asseoir sur le lit, un regard inquiet au visage.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas Lucy. Will m'a aidé à retrouver ma chambre. »

La jeune femme regarda le pirate, lui sourit et lui glissa un 'merci' sincère. Will inclina la tête.

« Je vais vous laisser, je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Will échangea un bref salut avec les narniens et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Will, » le retint Edmund. « … merci. »

Le plus vieux savait tout ce qui se cachait sous ce simple mot, toutes les causes qui l'avaient motivé. Il regarda Edmund, ne répondit rien, puis partit.

Alors Lucy se concentra de nouveau sur son frère. Elle passa une main sur son front ses cheveux. Elle s'occupa de soulager son malaise dû à l'alcool. Et finalement, elle le vit s'endormir, constatant avec soulagement qu'il avait nettement baissé de température depuis le départ de Will.

* * *

Will sortit de la chambre de son hôte en milieu de matinée. Cependant, il ne fut pas étonné de ne croiser que des domestiques débarrassant la salle de banquet – il était un des rares à ne pas avoir trop bu.

Il demanda à un servant passant par là où se trouvait la salle d'armes : il voulait s'entraîner... En effet, un étrange pressentiment lui disait que les combats en ce pays ne devaient être ni rares ni tendres. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas connaître les armes à feu. Et il avait convenu avec l'équipage qu'ils cacheraient leurs pistolets, ne les utilisant qu'en vraiment dernier recours.

Will trouva la pièce pleine d'armes quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne fut étonné qu'à moitié de n'y voir que des épées grandes et larges dignes des chevaliers épiques. Il prit alors le parti de s'essayer à ces nouvelles armes, ce qui lui prit quelques heures avant d'en pouvoir manier une correctement.

* * *

C'est avec une migraine atroce que Jack se réveilla. Et ce fut au prix d'un soleil agressif et cruel qu'il put obtenir de l'air frais. Et il trouva même le courage de se diriger vers les remparts, porté par le souffle marin.

Là, l'étendue claire et bleue s'étalant devant ses yeux embrumés, il s'autorisa à se souvenir de la veille. Du banquet. Des verres de vin. Des carafes de vin. Du bureau isolé. Du jeune narnien. De Will. Quel héros, ce Will. Quel débauché, ce Jack. Il soupira. Et il fut étonné d'entendre une voix l'interpeller si près de lui.

« Vous aussi vous avez trop bu ? » demanda l'homme qu'il reconnut être Bronn.

« Oui, » soupira simplement Jack.

« Vous aussi vous avez fait des bêtises ? »

« Oui... »

« Vous aussi vous avez abusé de quelqu'un ? »

« … Failli. »

« Un point pour vous. »

Alors le mercenaire offrit un verre d'eau fraîche à son nouveau compagnon, et ils trinquèrent.

* * *

Midi se rapprochait quand Will décida de faire une pause. Un servant lui apporta de l'eau. Alors il inspecta d'un peu plus près les différentes armes présentes. Aucune ne lui convenait réellement, ou pas aussi bien que son épée tout en finesse. Il envisagea d'aller la chercher.

« Bonjour maître Turner, » dit une voix derrière lui.

Will se retourna pour voir l'homme blond de la veille.

« Bonjour seigneur Lannister, » répondit poliment le brun.

Sans un mot, Jaime avança vers le coffre aux épées les plus brillantes.

« Je me suis permis d'en prendre une, » dit alors Will, « pour m'entraîner. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Jaime leva sur lui des yeux froids, répondit un simple « non », et retourna à sa fouille. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit une belle épée aux reflets d'or avec sa main gauche. Will se dit que c'était étrange de voir un guerrier gaucher, jusqu'à comprendre : sa main droite n'était plus de chair mais de métal. Mais il n'osa pas demander la cause de cette mutilation – le blond dégageait une aura orgueilleuse qui promettait une autre réponse froide, voire suffisante. Alors il ne dit rien et laissa le silence gênant se prolonger.

« Le lion est prêt ? »

Will n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver. Grand, brun, à la figure de bourrin mais dont les yeux laissaient entrevoir une intelligence dissimulée. Will chercha dans sa mémoire : Bronn, s'appelait l'homme. Un ami de Tyrion.

« On y va, » répondit Jaime, se dirigeant vers la sortie arrière.

Et l'entraîneur de Jaime, apparemment. Sans un regard, ce dernier disparut dans le chemin menant à la mer. Bronn passa devant Will, le salua légèrement, et partit à la suite du Lannister.

* * *

Vers les couloirs des chambres, Will se dirigeant vers la sienne, il rencontra son ancienne fiancée qu'il s'était efforcée d'éviter depuis Singapour.

« Will... »

« Miss Swann. »

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Elizabeth ? »

On s'était cru revenir des années en arrière.

« Trop de fois, sans doute. »

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire, et il sourit aussi. Ils pouffèrent, comme les adolescents qu'ils avaient été. Puis elle se reprit, et les enfants disparurent.

« Nous devrions parler. »

* * *

« Vous avez l'air bien triste, ma dame. Notre pays ne vous plaît-il pas ? »

Elizabeth sursauta entre deux larmes, elle n'avait pas entendu la main du roi s'approcher.

« Je n'oserais dénigrer un pays si beau, bien qu'il me soit encore bien inconnu, mon seigneur, » répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que qui peut bien faire pleurer une lady telle que vous ? » demanda-t-il en lui donnant un mouchoir de soie.

Elle le prit et essuya délicatement ses larmes. Mais elle ne répondit pas de suite.

« Y a-t-il un homme derrière cette humeur ? »

« Mais il n'est pas à blâmer. Je suis la seule responsable de la situation de séparation dans laquelle nous sommes, désormais. J'accuse seulement la portée de mes propres paroles. »

« Le regrettez-vous ? »

« Non. Il le fallait. Une situation problématique doit savoir trouver une solution, dans sa fin s'il le faut. »

« Je ne saurais vous contredire, ma dame. Séchez vos larmes, vous avez agi, il me semble, comme il le fallait. »

« Vous êtes meilleur homme que ce que l'on dit de vous, Seigneur Tywin, » dit-elle en lui rendant son mouchoir à peine humide.

« On dit beaucoup sur moi, » sourit-il, refermant la main d'Elizabeth sur le tissu, le lui offrant. « Maintenant, que diriez-vous de découvrir un peu ce pays en compagnie d'un vieillard ''cruel'' et ''vicieux'' ? »

« J'en serais ravie, » conclut-elle en prenant le bras offert.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait vers la mer quand Edmund trouva l'homme qu'il cherchait. Retiré sur le port, celui-ci contemplait l'horizon. Il avait la mort dans les yeux, mais il se força à sourire en voyant le jeune narnien. Edmund ne dit d'abord rien. Il resta muet face à la peine évidente de l'autre. Et finalement, ce fut Will qui prit la parole.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. Grâce à toi. »

« Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai fait que ce qui est juste. »

« Pourquoi les justiciers sont-ils toujours malheureux ? »

Will laissa échapper un sourire. Alors, face au regard sincère du brun, il décida de se confier. Après tout, depuis la veille, ils partageaient une relation particulière.

« Ma fiancée a voulu mettre un terme à notre relation. »

« Définitivement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. C'est cette terre, ce pays, qui nous retourne tous. Mais... »

« Alors bats-toi. Pour la récupérer. Ne la laisse pas... »

« Non, » coupa Will. « Non, je... je me sens brisé, quelque part. Mais je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas fini. Je l'aime depuis toujours, et elle m'aime aussi profondément. Je suis persuadé que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Mais ici, au milieu de tout ça, à travers toutes ces épreuves... nous avons besoin d'autre chose. D'une pause. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprendras, mais le monde s'offre à nous et nous devons mener nos quêtes, pour l'instant, chacun de notre côté. Nous avons dû faire des choix qui nous ont séparés mais... Mais nous reviendrons toujours l'un vers l'autre. Un jour, toi aussi, tu trouveras cette personne sans laquelle tu ne pourras pas vivre, et tu comprendras... »

Edmund sourit : il s'était senti vieillir à ces paroles. Mais la dernière phrase du pirate le ramena à sa condition de jeune homme.

« Je l'ai déjà trouvée, » répondit tranquillement le narnien.

Will le dévisagea quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage juvénile.

« Tu es si jeune... comment... ? »

« Il m'a été donné de vivre plusieurs vies. Mais, c'est vrai, c'est dans la plus courte de celles-ci que je suis tombé amoureux. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu seul ? »

« Il y a des frontières que nul ne peut franchir. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. J'espère que... peut-être... au paradis... Enfin, Will, je comprends ce que tu dis, et tu as sûrement raison. Mais ne la laisse surtout pas partir sans toi à la fin. Je redoute ma vie prochaine plus que jamais parce que je dois l'affronter seul comme la plus triste des existences. Et je ne souhaite cela à personne. Surtout pas à mon sauveur. »

Will lui rendit un sourire compatissant en lui serrant l'épaule de sa main rude.

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Caspian, dixième du nom. »

* * *

« Caspian. »

La voix grave et surnaturelle avait résonné derrière le roi. Celui-ci, la respiration coupée par la puissance qui se dégageait de la voix, se retourna lentement.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas le revoir. Ou pas maintenant alors que le royaume était calme et qu'aucun danger ne menaçait le peuple narnien. Et pourtant, Caspian était sûr de ne pas rêver.

« Aslan... ? »

Puis il se souvint de s'incliner. Il posa genoux à terre, baissa respectueusement la tête. Mais le Lion lui ordonna de se relever : le temps pressait, l'heure n'était pas aux cérémonies.

« Edmund, Lucy, Eustache et une fille, qui sera amenée à venir à Narnia plus tard, sont en danger. » Caspian écarquilla les yeux. Mais il ne dit rien et écouta la suite comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Ils sont arrivés dans un pays inconnu où le danger les menace à chaque instant. Il faut que tu ailles leur porter secours : s'ils restent en ce pays trop longtemps, ils seront perdus. »

« Je peux partir sur le champ. Dites-moi où aller. »

« Prends ton bateau le plus petit. Emmène ton plus vaillant chevalier. Et ensemble, allez vers l'étoile du Nord : je guiderai votre embarcation à travers les flots vers ce pays. »

« Ne faut-il pas prendre une armée ? »

« Quand bien même cela ne mettrait pas en danger cette mission, je serais bien incapable de faire traverser une armée. Même mes pouvoirs ont leurs limites. »

« Je comprends. »

Et le soir de ce même jour, le roi Caspian suivit l'étoile du Nord sur son petit bateau, au beau milieu d'une mer aussi noire que le ciel au-dessus. Il repensa à son échange avec Aslan.

 _« Ne te méprends pas, Caspian : ce n'est pas un répit qui t'est accordé. Le temps passé auprès de lui sera du temps volé à la destinée par le malheur d'un danger plus grand que vous. Mais quand il sera temps, tu devras le laisser repartir chez les siens et revenir en ton royaume. Si tu pars les aider, souviens-toi que tu devras lui dire adieu à nouveau. »_

Et Caspian avait beau être parfaitement conscient de tout cela, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se gonfler d'un espoir nouveau à l'idée de revoir son amour.

« Edmund, j'arrive. »


End file.
